


How Much For Love?

by abeautifullie3



Category: Supernatural AU-RPF, Supernatural RPF, Supernatural RPF-AU
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, M/M, Schmoop, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abeautifullie3/pseuds/abeautifullie3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Confirmed bachelor Jensen has one week to get married, or lose the company he’s struggled to make his way to the top of.  6’ plus of boy-next-door Adonis, working odd jobs to get by and save for college, just might be his answer...to more than he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Much For Love?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Posted Here::: http://abeautifullie3.livejournal.com/110537.html
> 
> Warnings: Public sex. Schmoopy ending?  
> Disclaimer: The story is mine. Jensen and Jared, not mine. :::pouts:::  
> To the best of my knowledge, absolutely none of this has happened outside of my vivid imagination. Pity.  
> No harm is intended by sharing my fantasies.  
> (Seriously. I would never want to upset Jared or Jensen, and would promptly change the names or take down the story if asked.)  
> No real-life family members of J2 used in this fic.
> 
>  
> 
> Additional Notes: Beta'd by: Unbeta’d. There was no way I was giving my BB a headache with this fucker!
> 
> Written for the 2015 round of spn_meanttobe (on LJ), and based on this prompt:  
> Prompt Claim 98: Marriage on His Terms  
> Nick Evans needs a wife to secure an inheritance. He doesn’t need any kind of romantic involvement, and so he proposes marriage to the first woman he meets Shelby Wright. She’s shocked, of course, but Nick can be very persuasive. And as he points out, Shelby runs an odd-job business can’t she view marriage as just a temporary assignment?  
> Only, Nick’s beginning to realize that Shelby Wright is the sweetest business deal he’s ever handled. Too bad the terms of their agreement don’t cover falling in love!
> 
> Just to be clear, if I were to Rec or Wreck this? Straight up Wreck! LOL It’s 1.5k of dressing room!porn wrapped up in 4.5k of half-ass plot.  
> Last year, I had to bail on this challenge. (Still have 3 WIPs for it I hope will eventually see life beyond a folder on my hard drive.) This year? I barely managed to pull this – maybe a little cute, perhaps a smidgen hot, wreck of a fic – out of my ass last minute. So next year... Third time’s a charm, right? ;-)

 

 

_**How Much For Love?** _

 

 

   “I’m going for a walk.”

   “Jensen, there are still some things we need to go-”

   “Later,” the man growled, continuing to push back from the long boardroom table and stand. He barely acknowledged the seven men and four women left sitting at the table (head brass and the company’s legal team, as well as his grandfather’s personal lawyer and Jensen’s own) giving them an inclusive curt nod before making his way to the door – his PA Ivan trailing like a frantic puppy.

   “Mr. Ackles, there are time sensitive matters to be dealt with here.”

   Not even turning to see who was speaking he pushed open the glass door. “It can just damn well wait until I’ve had a chance to think.”  
    Barking the order to stay at Ivan, Jensen was out of the high-rise building as fast as the elevator and his feet could get him there. Pulling at the knot of his paisley silk tie, he gasped like a man having been deprived of oxygen for far too long as he stepped out into the sun shine and fresh air of the warm, early spring afternoon.

_**~+~ J &J ~+~** _

   The upper path blocked from view by clusters of trees and dense thickets and overgrowth, Jensen heard the baying ruckus before he saw it, bracing himself for an encounter of the mass canine kind up ahead where two of the many footpaths in the park converged.  
    What he didn’t expect was for the barking and yipping group of hellhounds to come bursting through the underbrush...nor the six foot plus of shaggy haired Adonis trying – and failing – to keep the amalgamation of mutts under control.  
    Two varieties of terriers and a Great Dane immediately set about ensnaring Jensen in leather doggy leashes, drawing their would be handler practically smack into him. Face to face with hazel eyes, dimples, and a steady stream of apologies, the request was passing his lips absurd and unbidden amid the chaos, “Marry me.”

   “ _Excuse_ me?!”

   “I...I’m sorry. That was... “

   “I was gonna say. You’re good looking and all, but normally prefer a guy to buy me dinner first before proposing.”

   Cocking his head at that as he chuckled, an outrageously preposterous idea was forming in Jensen’s mind. “Well, in that case, while I apologize again for my crazy outburst, how about dinner? Antonia’s, down on-”

   “Eighth and Sycamore, I know.”

   “You’ve been?”

   “I’ve dreamt.”

   “Ah. Tonight then? Or any night this week, you name the day and time.”

   “I can’t believe you’re seriously asking me- Barnabas, no! Bad dog, get your nose out of there!”

   “Talk about being bought dinner first,” Jensen muttered good-naturedly, shooing the golden retriever's nose from is crotch.

   The blushing young man wrangled the dog in, giving the stranger before him a critical once over. Perfectly styled hair, stunning eyes, strong jawline, tailored suit, a bit disheveled but all-in-all looked as if he’d stepped off the cover of GQ – Barnabas certainly had good taste. “Even if I said yes, doubt you could get a reservation for this-”

   “Not an issue. So tonight then?”

   “Um, tomorrow? I’ve got two piano lessons and Mrs. O’Riley tonight. Tomorrow night’s clear though.”

   Jensen didn’t push for details on the somewhat odd disclosure of events the stranger had lined up for the evening, figured it would make for interesting dinner conversation. “It’s a date then, um...” Holding out a hand to shake the other man’s, it occurred to him he didn’t even know his name.

   “Jared. Jared Padalecki.” Jared took the offered hand and gave it a firm and jovial shake.

   “Jensen Ackles, and I will see you – Jared Padalecki – tomorrow night at seven-thirty.”

   “That works. See you then, Jensen.” Watching the man turn and walk away, Jared wondered what the hell had just happened.

_**~+~ J &J ~+~** _

   Nervously smoothing down his tie for likely the hundredth time since he’d finally settled on it, Jared slid into the booth and returned the polite nod of the maître d' seating him across from his waiting date.  
    Jensen silently drinking him in with a calm, Cheshire grin did nothing to ease his nerves, Jared fidgeting with his napkin, water goblet, and back to his tie before he finally blurted out, “So, Ackles huh?”

   “So says my birth certificate. And since I know there’s a bigger question attached to that, yes, _that_ Ackles.”

   “I’m sorry about your grandfather.”

   “Thank you. He had a good long life. Managed to build a successful business while sticking to his principles and morals, and had a loving and happy family life as well. Narrow minded though, and stubborn as a mule. Not a great combo. Thought he knew what was best for everyone he cared about and couldn’t see that his way wasn’t the only road to happiness. Oh no, has to force his ideals on everyone, even from beyond the grave, damn old goat.”

   Jared sputtered on his sip of water at the turn Jensen took in speaking about his grandfather. “Okay then.”

   “Sorry, sorry. I have family drama and major business decisions colliding and-” Jensen stopped himself, holding up his hand and shaking his head before offering Jared a contrite smile. “So. Only twenty, huh? Tell me about you, Jared, what’s your story?”

   Blushing – the strikingly handsome and successful man fully focused on him with an expression of genuine interest – Jared took another drink of his water and tried to concentrate on keeping his words from coming out squeaky gibberish. “Not much of a story really. Midwest boy follows his dreamer of a high school boyfriend to the Big Apple after they graduate. Boyfriend dumps him for an up and coming artist. Boy refuses to return home, tail tucked between his legs, and barely scrapes by doing odd jobs while squirreling away money here and there to hopefully have enough for college in a few years.”

   “That takes guts, Jared. What you’re doing. Strong determination and tenacity. I like that. Any idea what you want to go to school for?”

   “Music. Well, teaching. Teaching music. I do a bit of it now, private lessons.”

   “You mentioned that. Mrs. O’Riley, right?”

   “Oh, no. The piano lessons were kids, I run errands for Mrs. O’Riley. Sometimes read to her for an hour or so when I’m finished. She’s got plenty of books-on-tape but she likes the company.”

   “Guess I can add generosity and compassion to the plus column then.” Jensen grinned as he tipped his glass to Jared, though it quickly settled into a warm and genuine smile.

   “Didn’t realize I was being pro’d and con’d. How’s it looking so far?”

   “Thinking I’ll have to forgo the minus column to make more room for the pluses.”

   Flashing a dimpled smile before he ducked his face, long, shaggy bangs fell to secret away Jared’s bashfulness at the compliment.

   “You look good with a little flush to your cheeks.”

   “I... So what about you? I, uh, know you seemed to have some mixed feelings about your grandfather, but...it’s gotta be hard. Losing a loved one always is.”

   Jensen accepted Jared’s obvious attempt to change the subject, and answered the younger man truthfully, “We weren’t all that close, to be honest. My father was his golden boy, and when he passed away a few years ago my grandfather saw me as a poor substitute he was stuck with.”

   “Really? Gosh, I’m...sorry I guess.”

   “No need. Just hard. Spent these last years trying to prove myself – clawed my way to the head of the company to be his successor and...from the grave he’s threatened to take it all away.”

   “How... I mean, none of my business jus-”

   “I have a week to get married or I lose everything.”

   “What?!” Jared sputtered – once again – hand flying up to try to keep his iced tea from spraying the suddenly sullen man across from him. “You’ve got to be kidding me, right?”

   Jensen sat silently, eyes fixed on his tumbler of whiskey as he swirled the ice cubes in the amber liquid.

   “Holy crap, you’re not.”

   “No. Unfortunately, I’m not.”

   “What are you going to do?”

   Draining his glass and hailing the waiter for another, Jensen chewed on a liquor soaked cube he’d let slip into his mouth. A minute of silent contemplation passing, he finally replied, “I really wasn’t sure. Was questioning if I could walk away from it all. Not just the money, but a company I’ve spent the last seven years putting my blood, sweat, and tears into – at times literally. But caving to such a ludicrous and barbaric demand? Just on principal I wanted to say no. But it’s not only myself who’ll pay the price of not playing along. I don’t know if my grandfather didn’t see that, or if he simply didn’t care, but the company will disintegrate if I don’t maintain control. Be broken down and sold off in pieces, monies going to this person and that foundation. All but a handful of loyal employees though? Decent, hard working people? They’ll be out jobs many of them have worked as hard as I have to keep.”

   “Wow. That is one heavy load on your shoulders, man.”

   Jensen chuckled lightly, more than a hint of bitterness to it. “To say the least.”

   “I guess you have someone in mind then? I mean, little awkward if you do since I’m pretty sure this is meant to be a date and all, or... Oh, wow! Am I supposed to be your last hurrah as a single man or something?”

   Hazel-green eyes twinkling, and highlighted by deep crinkles in the outer corners, Jensen laughed, full and deep. “Relax, Jared. Rest assured you’re not intended to be the last meal of a convicted man. Your virtue is safe.”

   Wide eyes settling back to their relaxed hazel-blue tilt, Jared eased back into the booth. “Not sure I’ve got much in the way of ‘virtue’ left, but still good to know.”

   “Perhaps you’d also like to know, I do in fact have someone in mind.”

   “Yeah?” Jared questioned in response, curiosity getting the better of him though he tried to pull indifference as he backtracked. “Not that it’s any of my business.”

   “Actually, it kind of is.”

_**~+~ J &J ~+~** _

   “Do you, Jensen Ackles, take this man, Jared Padalecki...”

   Jared’s hand shook as it was held in Jensen’s, beads of perspiration dampening his bangs so they clung to his forehead, and slipping beneath the too-tight collar of his crisp, white, button down shirt.  
    It was _him_ the judge asked Jensen if he’d take as his lawfully wedded spouse. _His_ finger Jensen slid a simple platinum band onto. Yet, he couldn’t fully grasp how he’d come to be standing in a near empty courtroom marrying a virtual stranger.  
    One thought after another jumbled together before a single one formed solid and screamed out in his mind, _“What the hell am I doing_?!”

   “I do.”

   All Jared could do was gape at Jensen as the man smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

   “And do you, Jared Padalecki, take this man...”

   There was _his_ name again.

   “...Jensen Ackles, to be your lawful wedded spouse.”

   And there, once more, was _that_ name. One behind vibrant hazel-green eyes framed by stupidly thick lashes, and a smile that could charm a nun right out of her habit. The name of a man who was persuasive enough to convince Jared it would only be a temporary arrangement, that at a year – tops – he should simply look at the marriage as another odd job, one he’d be compensated generously for. In fact, enough where he could easily pay for his schooling _and_ living expenses both without having to walk a single other dog, or run even one more little old lady’s errands. Jensen Ackles, the man who would inherit a multi-million dollar company if Jared could just manage...  
    Jared was aware of hands cupping his face, breath smelling of mint and coffee ghosting against his face as Jensen shook him gently and told him to breath, to stick to the plan and everything would be alright. To say...  
    “I do.”  
    Jared was only vaguely aware of the light kiss Jensen brushed against his forehead before stepping back and putting a hand in Jared’s – guiding him to slip on the matching wedding band.

   Clearing his throat, the Judge went on, the vows kept short, simple, and practical before he pronounced them officially married.  
“You may now kiss one another.”

   Jared’s best friend Darcy threw rainbow confetti, while Jensen’s mother dabbed the corners of her eyes with a lace handkerchief. The only other witnesses, Jensen’s own attorney along with his deceased grandfather’s, both gave curt nods of their heads and shook hands as Jensen wrapped a hand around Jared’s neck and pulled him down to meet his lips. It wasn’t a romantic kiss, some sealing of their proclamation of undying love. But it wasn’t a simple, chaste brush of lips either, the heated press of it sending a tingle along Jared’s spine and out to his fingertips – his cock even giving a faint twitch of appreciation.  
He realized his eyes had never closed as he watched Jensen pull back, the man’s tongue coming out to swipe over plush lips (just as ridiculous as his lashes) before he offered Jared a smug smirk.

   The Judge requesting their attention, they signed the marriage certificate, as did both attorneys – after which they directed Jensen to sign a series of other documents. In less time than it took for the ink to dry, Jensen was officially married – as well as the owner and head of Ackles Corp. And Jared...was his husband.

_**~+~ J &J ~+~** _

   While his life certainly wasn’t the same, it wasn’t close to anything Jared imagined married life would be like – even a fake one.  
It’d all happened so fast. Literally one day he was meeting a handsome stranger, the next having dinner with him, and the following standing in a courtroom marrying the man.  
    Jensen’s offer had been one Jared couldn’t refuse. Marry him, commit to one year of living with him, and play the dutiful and loving spouse when necessary. In exchange, Jensen would not only pay for his schooling, but put enough into an account for him where he’d never even have to go to school or work if he didn’t want to.  
    It was five weeks to the day since they were married. Four weeks and six days since Jared packed up his meager belongings, along with his cat Fred and his gecko Gilligan, and left behind his cramped efficiency for the two sprawling floors of Jensen’s Manhattan penthouse. Since then, Jensen hadn’t needed him once. In fact, Jared had barely seen the man.  
    After they’d left the courthouse Jensen had taken Jared – along with Darcy and Jensen’s mother, Olivia – out for a celebratory dinner. He’d made his apologies to Jared then, informing him work would be demanding his nearly undivided attention for weeks to come, the company undergoing several changes with Jensen taking the helm.  
    Jensen should have left off the “nearly”.  
    So, maybe Jared had allowed himself the slight indulgence of fairy tale hopes. Of course Jensen had made it clear that romance was not a part of the arrangement – nor was “consummating the marriage” required. But if ever there was a “knight in shining armor” scenario aside from that... Charming, intelligent, accomplished, witty, and stunningly gorgeous, swooping in and saving Jared from running himself ragged just to keep half a step ahead in a life of mediocrity. Yeah, he’d entertained a fantasy or two.  
    Still, it wasn’t that Jared was complaining, not exactly. He simply wasn’t quite sure what to do with himself, and wasn’t sure if he was expected to consult Jensen about anything he’d want to do.  
    He had kept on several of his music students, something he’d informed Jensen he didn’t want to give up unless he had to – which he hadn’t. That took up some of his time. He spent a bit more with Darcy than he previously had, his schedule obviously cleared from his myriad of odd jobs though she was still working part-time while going to school full-time.  
    Finally bringing it up to Darcy, his often blunt friend informed him he needed to sac up and pin Jensen down and talk to him.  
    Jared hated that she was right.

_**~+~ J &J ~+~** _

   The truth of the matter was, Jensen didn’t know what to do with him. Not only that, priding himself on always being cool, calm, collected, and charming in practically every situation, Jared unnerved him. Left Jensen wanting, and feeling guilty for it.  
    Jensen didn’t do relationships. Didn’t want the commitment, hassle, and messy emotions that went along with them. He most certainly hadn’t wanted a marriage. No, casual flings, one night stands, and a few friends with benefits had suited him just fine for years. But Jared was different. And not because he was technically Jensen’s husband.  
    Of course Jensen didn’t know Jared all that well, but he was good at reading people, and what little he knew...scared the hell out of him.  
    Physically, he was...striking. But in an adorable, little bit geeky, clean cut boy-next-door way with his deep dimples, twinkling kaleidoscope eyes, and shaggy hair. And every time he smiled at Jensen, a touch timid and a lot hopeful, Jensen wanted to grab him, shove him against the wall, and dirty him up. The flip side was that he was big. Taller than Jensen and slender yet solid. Strong. Could manhandle Jensen with ease, and fuck if Jensen didn’t get hard every time he thought about that.  
    Jared was far more than his looks though. He was kind, smart, tenacious, funny, and a world of other things Jensen knew if he allowed himself to discover... He just had to keep his distance. It was only a year.

_**~+~ J &J ~+~** _

   “Cat, you’re making me seriously contemplate investing in a lint brush company,” Jensen grumbled, hanging his coat up while Fred weaved between his legs.

   Jared chuckled, marking his spot and closing the book he was reading. “He likes you. Runs to the door whenever he hears you coming.”

   Jensen startled slightly, Jared so quite he hadn’t even noticed him. Most of the time Jared was already in bed – or at least in his room – when Jensen got home late in the evening. “Yeah, well...” he huffed, bending down to pointlessly swipe at the orange and white hairs clinging to his slacks. He gave Fred a quick scratch behind the ears while he was down there.

   “Jensen?”

   Freezing for a moment, the hesitant and nervous tone of Jared’s voice putting him on alert, Jensen slowly straightened.

   “Yes, Jared?”

   “Can we talk?”

   Feeling the hefty weight of Jared’s request, Jensen sighed. Toeing off his shoes and leaving them near the front door, he made his way over to the bar as he wiggled the knot of his necktie and unfastened the top two buttons of his cerulean blue shirt. The sound of ice cubes hitting crystal filled the quiet of the room before Jensen finally replied, “I've gone about this all wrong, haven’t I? Not that I’m sure there’s a right way to handle the aftermath of a quickie, sham marriage, but avoidance certainly isn’t it, is it?”

   “I’m sorry, Jensen, I don’t want to cause problems I just-”

   “No, Jared, don’t. I’m the only one in this equation who has anything to be sorry for. You...you’ve more than tolerated me being a grade-A jackass, and I owe you for that.”

   “You’re being too hard on yourself. Like you said, not exactly a handbook for proper fake marriage etiquette out there, and I definitely wouldn’t say you’ve been a...well, what you said. Aloof, maybe inapproachable, yeah. But I could’ve said something sooner too.”

   “You shouldn’t have needed to.” Jensen dropped down into one of the living room chairs opposite the sofa where Jared was – long body curled up casual and cozy in the corner – and swirled the amber liquid and ice in his glass. “You may have agreed to it, but I brought you into the situation. Snatched you out of what was maybe not the easiest life, but one you knew, and dumped you into the uncharted territory of mine without even sticking around to be your guide.”

   “Well, in your defense, you did at least leave me your black AmEx,” Jared offered the allowance with a shy, dimpled smile.

   “Right, and how many times have you used it?” It was just a guess, Jensen hadn’t bothered to check the recent charges, but the way Jared was suddenly worrying at his lower lip gave him his answer. Jensen sighed heavily, disgusted with himself even more as he really let the truth of the situation set in. “Please at least tell me you’ve gotten out, haven’t been sitting around here bored and alone for the last few weeks?”

   “No, no. I’ve been getting out. I’ve still got a few of my students, like we talked about, and Darcy and I have been hanging out when she’s got free time. Also been exploring the city a little. Something I never really had the luxury of time to do. And, it’s nice. Just like it’s nice being able to sit around here and read a book all the way through without having to rush off to another job, or having my eyes droop shut on me ‘cause I’m so exhausted.”

   “I sense a ‘ _but_ ’ coming.”

    Jared cracked a grin. “ _But_ , on the other hand, I feel kinda aimless, and that’s never been me. On top of that, I’m living with a stranger, and I don’t know what you expect of me, what I need to run by you. And it’s not like I expected this to be a real marriage, but I kinda thought we’d at least be friends, ya know? And up until tonight I’ve felt like the ugly lamp your in-laws give you and you have to leave out for polite, practical purposes but you really just want to shove it into the back of a closet and forget about it.”  
    When Jared finally stopped, his mouth slammed shut, the horrifying shock that he’d just word vomited his emotions all over his fake husband leaving him wide-eyed and paling.

   Momentarily caught surprised and stunned, Jensen returned Jared’s expression with one equally aghast before suddenly folding forward and laughing. Face red and tear streaked by the time he sat back up to face Jared, Jensen swiped at the wetness while shaking his head. “Oh, Jared, I’m so sorry. For my reaction, for avoiding you, and... You, most _certainly_ , are not an ugly in-law lamp, and I reiterate my former admittance to being a jackass for making you feel that way.”

   Though he nodded at Jensen’s words, the way Jared was working at his lower lip was telling of his remaining doubt and unease.

   Standing from his chair, Jensen walked over to the sofa and sat down next to Jared – close enough to brush against him as he lowered. Silently staring, searching as he peered into Jared’s eyes, Jensen reached over and took his hand, gently squeezing it before entwining their fingers – encouraged by the lack of resistance on Jared’s part. “Tomorrow. There’s a crucial meeting in the morning I can’t get out of, but I promise I’ll be back by noon – one at the latest. We’ll get a late lunch – anywhere you want. Do some shopping, maybe... I don’t know, go to the zoo? Let’s just, see if we can’t do a bit of a reboot here. Get to know each other. Alright?”

   Eyes fixed on their joined hands, Jared followed the motion of Jensen’s thumb as it absently rubbed back and forth along one of his fingers. “You don’t have to do this you know.”

   “I know. I...I want to.”

   Finally meeting Jensen’s gaze, a small smile began to tug at Jared’s lips. “Can we really go to the zoo?”

   “Absolutely!”

_**~+~ J &J ~+~** _

   “Here, try it in green too.” Jensen added another sweater to the precariously wobbling heap of clothing in Jared’s arms.

   “I, um, think it’s enough,” Jared mumbled from behind the mound of cotton and assorted woven blends.

   “Meh, for now.” Grabbing half the items from Jared’s arms, Jensen led him back to the dressing room they’d already acquired and put to use with a dozen pairs of jeans and slacks.

   Lunch had gone well, the zoo even better. The two men talked over a wide array of topics and issues, Jensen easing the bulk of Jared’s concerns without disclosing his own salacious reasons for having kept his distance – a matter he’d simply have to handle _without_ alienating Jared. Wandering around the zoo Jensen found himself caught up in the sway of Jared’s open and carefree nature, feeling more lighthearted and genuinely happy than he had in...he couldn’t even remember. Possibly since he’d been a child.

   One of the subjects discussed had been in regards to the functions Jensen would be asking Jared to attend with him, which led them to a series of clothing stores after they left the zoo. They were currently at their fifth, and Jensen swore their final – though he’d still had to promise Jared the best sushi in town for dinner to convince him to go. It was a small price to pay for another round of watching Jared play model, a most excellent excuse for Jensen to ogle the younger man’s physique.

   “Come on, Jared, what’s the hold up?” Jensen rapped on the dressing room door to emphasize his impatience.

   “I didn’t like it. Trying on something else.”

   “No, don’t, I loved that one! Let me s-” Jensen stopped short as he yanked open the door, jaw clenching and working as he swallowed hard at the sight before him.

   Startled, Jared dropped the pair of slacks he’d been about to put on, leaving him in nothing but a pair of tight, dark amethyst boxer-briefs.

   “Fuck, Jared,” Jensen muttered, eyes rapidly flitting over every inch of bared lean muscle.

   “I...I was going to try on the button-downs with the slacks.”

   Jensen blinked, dazed, Jared’s words not even registering. “You’re gorgeous.”

   A fierce flush instantly bloomed on Jared’s chest, scarlet creeping up his neck and coloring his cheeks as he ducked his head and whispered a hushed groan, “ _Jensen_.”

   Pulling the door closed and stepping forward, Jensen put a finger to Jared’s chin, slowly tilting his face back up until their eyes met. Searching timid hazel-blue, Jensen knew things could go one of two ways depending on what he found – the answer forcing a harsh breath from his lungs as he dropped to his knees.

   Jared all but whimpered as Jensen nuzzled the cloth covering his rapidly swelling cock, stumbling back to brace himself against the wall as the material was then briskly tugged down.

   Taking the ample – and still growing - length in hand, Jensen licked a wet stripe up the underside and moaned as his tongue dipped into the slit. “Gonna swallow every inch, Jare, make you cum down my throat. Then? Then I’m going to fuck you. Right here against the wall, with who knows how many people right outside listening to you take it. You okay with that?”

   Body literally shaking with both want and apprehension, Jared looked down, Jensen gazing right back up at him – eyebrows arched in question and full lips wrapped around the head of his cock. “Oh, fuck, Jensen. Yes, do it!”

   Two slow, torturous bobs half-way down and back up, and Jensen took him to the root – throat and tongue working in tandem until Jared was mindlessly grabbing for a nearby hanging sweater and stifling his cries with softly woven wool.

   Merely a couple short minutes, and Jared was disheveling Jensen’s perfectly styled hair. “Gonna...gonna cum!”

   Jensen only heightened his efforts, fingers tightening along Jared’s slender hips and tugging him in impossibly closer – deeper – and swallowing down every drop of his reward.

   “Holy shit...holy shit,” Jared panted, chest heaving and eyes slammed shut, shuddering as he felt the warm press of Jensen’s body against him as the man slowly stood and made his way to Jared’s lips. The kiss was rough, and dirty, Jared tasting himself as he welcomed Jensen’s demanding tongue into his mouth.

   Refusing to stop kissing Jared entirely, Jensen muttered against Jared’s lips, “Can I fuck you, Jared? Wanted to fuck you for so damn long.”

   Jared nodded emphatically, teeth clanking against Jensen’s. “Wal...wallet.”

   Drawing back, Jensen cocked his head. “Oh really? Been finding other ways to occupy your time lately?”

   “ _What_? I...no.” Jared’s brow furrowed, head shaking intently. “Just... Always be prepared, ya know?”

   Relaxing (as if he’d any right to be jealous in the first place), Jensen smirked lewdly as he grabbed Jared’s jeans and fished through the pockets. “Bet you were a boy scout, weren’t you, Jare?”

   Jared rolled his eyes and blushed.

   Jensen huffed a laugh, pulling a condom and a packet of lube from Jared’s wallet. “Yeah you were. Going to hell in a handbasket for how damn hot I find that, how much more it makes me want to dirty you up.”

   Peeking out from beneath shaggy bangs, Jared grinned sheepishly. “Maybe we better make that a handbasket for two, since I’m the one letting you dirty me up and all.” With that Jared turned around, hands pressed to the wall either side the dressing room mirror – firm globes of his ass presented wantonly with the arching of his back. Rewarded for his display, he grinned at the low, primal growl coming from Jensen.

   Well aware time was not a luxury they were afforded in their current location, without pause Jensen tore open the lube and coated his fingers. Stepping up behind him, Jensen pressed a kiss between Jared’s shoulder blades as he slipped two fingers between pert ass cheeks. “Damn, baby, the things I’m going to do to this ass when we get home and I can take my time.”

   “Ahh-” Teeth sinking into his lower lip, Jared bit off his cry as Jensen’s fingers sought entrance, the sharp sting sending him up onto his toes before Jensen soothed him with hushed words and peppered kisses across his back.

   “Been awhile?” Jensen asked, stilling his fingers while rubbing circles over Jared’s hip with his other hand.

   “Yeah,” Jared admitted, even as he began to relax – feet back flat to the floor and long spine arching to take more of the intrusion. “Want it though.”

   Jensen chuckled. “I can see that.” Working his fingers deeper, Jensen then slowly fucked them in and out – stretching the tight muscles as best time allowed – before withdrawing them completely. “Going to give it to you too.”

   Jared barely had a moment to moan at the loss before he heard the familiar rip of a condom wrapper. Bending forward further, and slightly bending his knees, Jared was immediately rewarded with slick, blunt pressure against his hole.

   Draping himself over Jared’s back, Jensen whispered into his ear, “Might want to use that sweater again. You’re going to need it.”

   The makeshift gag was scrambled for and inserted just as Jensen slammed forward, thick length sliding in until his balls pressed snug against Jared’s trembling body.

   Blunt nails doing their damnedest to shred through wallpaper and plaster, the sound of Jared’s muffled, guttural cry filled the small cubical – Jensen allowing him only scant seconds to adjust before withdrawing to the latex covered tip and slamming back forward.

   Left hand still gripping his slender hip, Jensen reached up the right, palm pressed to Jared’s back and fingers wrapping over his shoulder to both brace him against, and draw him back into, the punishing rhythm he was setting. “So. Fucking. Tight,” Jensen bit out, each word accentuated by the sharp slap of his pelvis against Jared’s ass. “Wish I could take me time, but you’re just taking it so good like this, aren’t you, baby? Fast and hard, and the dirty-wrong of knowing any second someone could just-”

   While Jared froze at the sudden – and loud – clearing of a throat, Jensen’s thrusts failed to stutter even with the following knock against the door.

   “Ex...excuse, excuse me? Is, um, everything okay in there?”

   Riding high on the pleasure coursing through his body, Jared could only be bothered to feel the barest tinge of embarrassment. Still, spitting out the wad of sweater in his mouth, he struggled to find his voice and offered a reply, “We’re...we’re goo-” only to be cut off by Jensen changing up the angle and forcing a hard grunt and low moan from him, Jared uttering mindlessly, “Oh so _fucking_ good.”

   Jensen chuckled at the soft, “Alrighty then.” from the other side of the door, and reached around to fist Jared’s cock. “Think we best wrap this up. You ready to cum again for me, Jare? Gonna watch yourself shoot your load all over the mirror?”

   “Fuckin’ hell, Jensen, yes! Please!”

   Simultaneously pounding his ass and stripping his cock at a merciless pace, Jensen bit down into the juncture between Jared’s neck and shoulder, sucking hard as he watched the pulses of white hit and streak the dressing room mirror – the filthy-hot-wrong of it pushing Jensen over the edge to his own release.

**~ + ~**

   Even the disapproving manager (who’d shown up right as Jensen and Jared stepped out from the dressing room looking debauched and disheveled), arms crossed and reproachful glare in place, couldn’t help smiling as he watched the total add up on the register. Handing them their bags, the giddy sales girl smirked. “I hope you’ll come again.”

   Cheeks flaming, Jared dashed for the door, while Jensen simply chuckled and winked. “Oh, we will.”

 

_**~+~ J &J ~+~** _

 

_** Three Months Later ** _

 

   Jared straddled Jensen’s hips, ass settling against his sprawled out husband’s beneath him, knees sinking into the sun warmed sand. Lotion covered hands gliding across a touch too red skin, Jared cleared his throat.

   “No. We are not discussing this again.”

   “Damn it, Jen, we’re on our freakin’ honeymoon! You need to take the money back.”

   Jensen growled. “The money stays. We had an arrangement. Where it led from there, that things have changed, doesn’t mean you still aren’t entitled to what we agreed upon.”

   “Oh, that’s just great. A marriage that comes with price tags. So you payed me to be your husband, how much am I going to have to pay _you_ for your love?”

   Nearly toppling Jared off of him, Jensen flipped over, hands instantly settling with a firm grip on his hips. “Hey! In case I haven’t made it clear, you’ve already got it.”

   Jared scoffed, having a hard time letting go of an argument Jensen seemed determined to win. “What? Payment rendered by giving you my ass?”

   The expression on his face doing nothing to hide how Jared’s words wounded him, Jensen sat up, shifting Jared onto his lap. “No. No, Jare. You gave me something I’ve never been willing – or able – to accept from anyone else. Something I’m freely – no damned priced tags attached – giving back to you.”

   Jensen’s words instantly easing his ire, Jared asked sheepishly, “What, Jen, what did I give to you?”

   Palm pressing to Jared’s chest, eyes gone liquid moss and full of affection, Jensen answered, “Your heart.”

 

 

**~ + ~**   _How Much For Love?_ **~ + ~**

 

 


End file.
